One In A Million Chance
by Demon Flame
Summary: During Naruto's three year training trip with Jiraiya something strange happens. After Ichigo and friends storm the soul society and free Rukia some strange ryoka are running around causeing even more havok then they did.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Kurotsuchi was a patient man when things were done when and exactly how he wanted them done. Currently, the Captain of the Twelfth Division could be found in the Main Research Lab throwing a tantrum. Squad members rushed about, either to run away from their Captain or in a frenzy to find the information he demanded. Occasionally some would collide which resulted in more threats from their patient Captain.

The cause of this calamity?

According to various sources, approximately two hours ago, when the Captain was attempting to persuade Captain Komamura, of the Seventh Division, to let him tinker around with his genetics, two new recruits collided with each other effectively mixing hallow data and samples collected from the Precipice World. Needless to say, Captain Kurotsuchi was less than thrilled. The collision and ultimate mixture of the data samples had formed some kind of rift or portal, no one could say for sure yet.

Due to security measures put in place by the Head-Captain, Captain Kurotsuchi had to report the incident directly to him. Because of this, The Eleventh Division Captain and Second Division Captain were currently on their way to act as security and bear witness to Captain Kurotsuchi's humiliation. It also happened to be that they were two of the only captains left mostly uninjured by the substitute soul reapers recent siege.

His ranting on the matter was suddenly cut short as the anomaly began to admit a high pitched whistling sound. All movement in the Lab immediately came to a halt as they all observed how the rift began to grow in size until it was large enough to fit three large men. Curiosity doubled as two sets of voices could be heard, an older male, and a prepubescent male. All squad members unconsciously held their breath as the two voices had begun to scream, almost drowning out the whistling noise.

XxX

Jiraiya was considered the easiest going of all three Legendary Sannin, personally he agreed. But if he had to dumb down the concept of sealing jutsu's anymore for the blonde block head in front of him then he was going to start smacking him for everything he got wrong. Sure there was a strong chance that it might actually have the adverse effect he wanted, but Jiraiya was willing to take that risk.

It had only been a year since they had left the Village to start Naruto's training and Jiraiya was beginning to question the wisdom of the whole thing. What in the world made him think he could possibly teach anything to the little orange abomination? Just thinking about it made him want to smack Naruto in the side of the head.

His hand took on a mind of its own as it began to move forward. Naruto was looking up at the sky, it was the perfect opportunity. Really it would be irresponsible to not go through with it.

"Hey Pervy Sage," Naruto said, making him freeze in all movements. "What the hell is that?"

Curiosity got the better of him and he followed his student's eyes up toward the sky.

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't a swirling black mass about thirty feet above their heads. To be truthful, he had never seen anything remotely like it ever before. But what really threw him off was that it had begun to make a high pitched whistle sound as it started to shift and grow.

Before he could even register that this odd black mass might be dangerous and that they should move away, more black masses shot out and wrapped around him and Naruto. They began struggling to free themselves immediately, Naruto throwing in some colorful swears he had never heard before. But nothing worked; the black mass had claimed them and pulled them into some strange world where all he saw was shades of black and grey, swirling around him.

On a side note he was both secretly jealous and proud of the way Naruto could swear. If the kid had any natural talent at all it was in this field, probably got it from his mother who also had the gift.

"Look, there's something over there!" Naruto exclaimed nodding to the right in the direction they were moving.

And indeed there was something there. Jiraiya couldn't tell what it was at this distance, a way out hopefully. He didn't get a chance to look closer as they started to move faster.

"Naruto." He shouted. "Be ready for a fight when we get out."

Naruto locked eyes with him for a second before nodding.

XxX

Captain Kurotsuchi was not prepared for what came out of the portal and landed unceremoniously on his floor. A large man with long spikey white hair and strange red markings on his face was sitting on top of something horrendously orange. An eerie smile began to form on his painted face; it appeared that the Gods had answered his prayers for new test subjects.

"Get the hell off me you old pervert." The orange blob screamed before shoving the 'pervert' off.

The orange blob turned out to be no more than a boy with spiky blonde hair and strange whisker like marks on his cheeks. Captain Kurotsuchi was practically beside himself with joy as he realized that both the boy and the old man had captain level spiritual pressure. Oh yes, dissecting them would be the highlight of his week.

"Capture them!" he barked causing a flurry of movement.

His subordinates all moved as one toward the test subjects while the two test subjects jumped up and took on strange defensive positions. The man caught his eye immediately and gave him an assessing look while the boy pulled out a strange looking knife.

The man muttered something to him and the boy nodded, putting the knife away. Kurotsuchi was disappointed, hoping that they would fight so that he could get a taste of their abilities first. He didn't dwell on it however as the blonde pulled something out of a pouch attached to the back of his pants and threw it to the ground. Smoke engulfed the entire room causing absolute chaos.

Captain Kurotsuchi was not happy and soon everyone in his squad would know just how unhappy he was.

XxX

Naruto ran just behind Jiraiya as they navigated through the maze of halls. He had never seen anything like this before, he was certain that no ninja nation had technology like this, well maybe Orochimaru. And the jutsu's these people used were ridiculous. He didn't even want to get started on their funny old fashioned clothes; those things wouldn't have even been in style when the First Hokage was still alive.

"Naruto." Jiraiya said in a voice just above a whisper as he slowed down. "We are escaping through this window."

Naruto moved forward to the window and looked out. There was an entire village below them and they appeared to be in the center of it.

"If we get separated at any point, our meeting spot will be the west side of that mountain." He said pointing to a mountain off to the west surrounded by forest and well out of the village.

"Got it." Naruto said.

And without saying another word both he and Jiraiya transformed into young or in Naruto's case, older men in the odd style of clothing. Ninja were excellent at blending in. they then jumped out the seventh story window and dropped to the ground before blending in with the chaos.

XxX

"Attention all Soul Reapers of the Thirteen Guard Squads, two Ryoka of unknown ability have escaped the Twelfth Squad Barracks. Capture at all costs but approach with caution, both have captain level spirit pressure."

Captain Zaraki stopped mid stride at the announcement via hell butterfly, two things registering in his brain. First; the barracks he was supposed to be guarding let two Ryoka get away. Second; both had captain level spirit pressure and were dangerous.

His day just got a whole lot better, especially since Ichigo was doing everything in his power to avoid fighting him again.

"I bet they went this way Kenny!" Lieutenant Kusajishi, affectionately known as Yachiru said and pointing in a random direction.

Without any thought on whether she was right or more likely wrong, Captain Kenpachi 'Kenny' Zaraki of the Eleventh Division tore off in that direction. Neither he nor the pink headed Lieutenant handing on his shoulder noticed the two young men, one with blond hair, and the other with white hiding around the corner.

XxX

Soifon could have spit she was so angry. When she was given orders to guard the Twelfth Squads Barracks, there was no mention of Ryoka. And now they had escaped and were of captain level to boot. It was now her duty to capture both Ryoka and bring them to justice, the honor of the Stealth Force was riding on her success.

Heads would roll for whoever made the unfortunate mistake of getting in her way.

XxX

All the remaining captains with the exception of Kenpachi and Soifon were standing in two lines before the Head Captain Yamamoto. Captain Kurotsuchi stood in the center facing the Head Captain with a snarl etched onto his face.

"The first Ryoka and stronger of the two is an older man, over six feet tall with very long white hair tied up. He has red markings on his face and wears strange clothing. The second is a young boy with spiky blonde hair and three markings on each cheek that gave the impression he had whiskers. He wears an unseemly amount of bright orange clothing and a blue headband with a symbol of a stylized leaf on it. Both have captain level spirit pressure and both are human." Captain Kurotsuchi said, loathing that he had been ordered to give descriptions and all the information he had learned about the two from the small traces they left to the other captains.

"How strange for humans to have so much spirit pressure. First the substitute soul reaper and now these two?" Captain Kyoraku commented with his ever present easy going smile.

"How exactly did the two humans get in? They didn't go through the gates." Captain Ukitake pointed out between coughs.

Captain Kurotsuchi scowled. "Earlier today, after two idiots mixed data collected from hallows and the Precipice World, a portal of some sort formed in my lab and those two fell out."

"Could these two Ryoka possibly be from a different dimension?" Captain Hitsugaya asked the youngest and shortest of all the captains.

"Well of course it's possible; in fact it's more than likely." Captain Kurotsuchi scoffed. "From preliminary tests done on small traces they left behind during their escape, it's clear that they have spiritual pressure mixed with some other kind of energy."

Head Captain Yamamoto who had remained quite finally spoke up. "I don't want any chances taken with these Ryoka." He said. "Captains and Lieutenants will also join in the search for these two. I want them captured by nightfall."

And with that said, all the captains gave a short bow before hurrying out of the door to issue orders to their squads.

A/N

I know I have a bunch of other stories that I need to finish but I really couldn't resist. Well I hope you enjoy and please review. And apologies to the people who read the wrong version of this first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was not happy. He and Jiraiya had managed to navigate all the way to the gates only to find out that they were on lock down and there was no way to escape from the crazy village. They had tried climbing over the wall and digging under it, there was some invisible force that repelled chakra keeping them inside. Naruto had been about ready to force a rasengan through the damn wall when Jiraiya stopped him.

"If we are stuck in here anyway we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." He said looking around. "The best thing we can do now is find a base out of the way from the main part of this village and do some reconnaissance to find out where we are."

Naruto gave a sigh and nodded, if anyone knew how to sneak around it was that old pervert.

They had been jogging around for about thirty minutes, so as to not look out of place as that was what everyone else was doing, when they came upon two men. The first was a bald man with a maniacal grin and what Naruto thought at first sight was eye shadow. The next man had straight shoulder length black hair and what appeared to be yellow and red feathers attached to his right eyelash and eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you two?" the bald one asked.

"We're new." Jiraiya said before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "And kind of lost." He added.

The one with hair made a noise in his throat. "No, what squad are you with?" he said and Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of Ino when he spoke.

"Fourth squad." Jiraiya said and Naruto was sure he completely made it up.

The bald one gave out a bark of laughter and Naruto tensed his muscles, preparing for a fight. "There's no way a weak fourth squad has as much spiritual pressure as the two of you." He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Jiraiya. "So Ryoka, tell me your name before I kill you."

Jiraiya gave a snort before releasing his transformation jutsu in a puff of smoke. "I am Jiraiya, the Toad Mountain Sage."

Naruto shot him a look, wondering if the title was really necessary but glad that he didn't pose this time. Then he two released his jutsu causeing both men to laugh,

"An old man and a child," the one with hair said. "Are you sure that these two are the ones with such high spiritual pressure, Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku frowned. "I'll take the old man and you can have the kid, Yumichika." He said.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "I'm not a kid and I'm going to kick your ass!" he told the feminine Yumichika.

The man gave a bored sigh. "Well I suppose it is my duty to not let you run around."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and hurled it at him, the man just managed to dodge, a few strands of his hair being cut in the process. Unfortunately for Yumichika, Naruto had attached a paper bomb to the kunai that blew up right in the man's face.

"Naruto you idiot." Jiraiya called after hurling a fire ball jutsu at the bald Ikkaku. "You're going to attract more of these guys."

"At least I got him didn't I?" he yelled back.

Yumichika was currently face down on the ground smoking.

The man, Ikkaku, gave a war cry before sending multiple jabs with a spear at Jiraiya who dodged them with ease.

"You're strong, better hope my Captain doesn't meet you, he loves to fight strong opponents." The man said, his insane smile growing bigger and bigger.

The man gave another war cry that was too close to laughter for comfort and launched into another frenzy of attacks. At some point he had gotten close enough for Jiraiya to shove a rasengan into his gut, effectively sending him through a wall like a spinning top.

"We've caused too much commotion here." Jiraiya said as he looked around. "Apparently they can detect our chakra levels, so for now we'll spit up. Let's try to meet on top of that cliff over there by morning." He said.

Naruto nodded, locking the position of the cliff into his mind. "Alright Pervy Sage, just don't get distracted if you pass a bath house." And with that said he ran off before he could be smacked in the back of the head.

XxX

Despite what most people thought, Naruto was actually pretty good at blending in and sneaking around. How else would he have pulled off such great pranks in a village full of ninja? He decided that transforming into another one of these weirdoes was the best way to blend in as apparently not all of them were sensors. In fact the more information he gathered as he traveled through the 'Soul Society', the more he began to think that they weren't even in the elemental nations any more.

So far he had learned that these people running around with their weird swords called themselves soul reapers and apparently thought that they weren't humans but were souls. It also looked like the village had undergone a recent attack of some sort if the damaged walls and rubble were anything to go by. Either way Naruto didn't trust these whack jobs.

XxX

Jiraiya had gained a little more intel on the enemy then Naruto had their ranking system for instance. It appeared that there were thirteen squads each with a captain, a second-in-command and so on. And the leader of this 'Soul Society' was called the Head Captain, or the Captain of Squad One. And like Naruto he had also noticed the signs of a recent attack on the village and how they had already begun to rebuild. Apparently they had lost several higher ups during this attack as there were by his count three squads without Captains.

All in all he decided that they had been summoned off of the ninja continent and into some other world entirely. He could only hope that they weren't after Naruto and the Nine Tails.

XxX

Kenpachi entered the Fourth Squad Barracks and was immediately directed toward the recovery room where Ikkaku was recovering. Yachiru jumped off his shoulder and raced a head into the room and jumped on Ikkaku if the shout of pain was anything to go by. when he finally reached the room, causing several lower fourth squad members to squeak in fright on the way, he saw Ikkaku desperately trying to remove Yachiru from his chest while Yumichika admired his reflection in the window.

"Tell me about these two new ryoka." He ordered while Yachiru continued to squeal in delight at the pain she was causing his third seat.

"Well I don't know about the old man. But the brat got me with some sort of explosive attached to his throwing knife." Yumichika said.

"The old man had weird powers." Ikkaku said as he finally let Yachiru set on his chest even though it was obvious he was in pain. "He exceled in hand to hand combat, then he shot flames from his mouth. His final attack was to shove some sort of ball of spiritual pressure into my stomach."

Ikkaku took a breath before continuing. "And even after all of that I don't think he used even half of his power on me. He was too busy telling the kid to keep it down."

So this man was stronger than Ichigo had been when he fought Ikkaku?

"What is his name?" he asked, his excitement growing.

"He called himself, Jiraiya, The Toad Mountain Sage."

"Hmm." Yumichika said sounding bored. "What a strange thing to want to be called. Toads are so ugly."

XxX

Jiraiya sneezed before leaping to the roof of a nearby building. It seemed that these soul reapers weren't as battle conscious as they pretended. For one even though it appeared they had just come under attack, they were all running around doing whatever the hell they wanted. Each squad seemed to be against each other rather than presenting a united front. In fact some of the squads were too busy fighting each other to notice him at all.

That was another thing he noticed. Most of these swordsmen had no real talent at all, it appeared they knew the basics and that was about it. Some of the higher ranked ones had swords with special powers liked that bald kid's sword that was able to transfer into a spear, a far more suitable weapon for him. He sure hoped the captains of these squads were more powerful than their subordinates because frankly this was pathetic.

He leapt from rooftop to rooftop until he came upon a rather large man lazing against a wall after he had just dished out orders to a bunch of what looked like, new recruits. Perfect, he was just needing someone to interrogate and this one fit the bill to a tee. He gave a cursory glance to the surrounding area before he went in for the kill, so to speak.

With speed faster than this man could ever hope to match Jiraiya snatched him up and escaped into the nearby sewer. "Summoning; Toad Mouth Bind!" he yelled pushing his chakra into the jutsu. Before the other man knew what was happening the walls, floor and ceiling of the sewer began to morph into the rubber pink surface of the Mountain Toad's throat.

"What- what is this?" the man asked as he backed into one of the squishy walls.

This was a fatal mistake as the throat muscles wrapped themselves around the man's body and absorbed him into the wall until only his face and part of his chest showed.

"Now." Jiraiya said as he walked forward. "This is how this is going to work. I'll ask the questions and you'll answer."

"You're the ryoka!" the man shouted causing his obnoxiously think mustache to wiggle. "I'll never betray the Soul Society to the likes of you!"

"Well if you don't cooperate soon then you'll start to be digested." He said as a metal pipe that hadn't been covered began to digest with the stomach acid of the Mountain Toad.

There was a short pause as the man watched the pipe in horror. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Jiraiya smiled to himself. He always did have a good knack for reading people. "Good choice."

"I can tell you are a seated officer of the Ninth Squad, now tell me why me and my apprentice were summoned here." He demanded.

"Summoned? You ryoka invaded the Soul Society. Why would we summon you humans here?" The man raged, an ugly vain poking out on his forehead and his mustache twitching.

Jiraiya was already starting to debate whether he should just tie this one up and leave him in the sewer and find someone else or stick with this particular idiot.

XxX

A/N

Sorry this is kind of scattered but I'm trying to fit everything that needs to be shown in. Please review!


End file.
